


Schlaf fest, Kleiner Bruder

by SamDWolf



Series: Sleep Tight Little Bro , different languages [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deans große Bruder moment, Familie, süß
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDWolf/pseuds/SamDWolf
Summary: Dean zeigt einen seiner großen Brudermomente. Nachdem Dean entdeckt hatte, dass Sam die ganze Zeit über ihn gelogen hatte, Ruby nicht zu sehen. (T für Fluchen)





	Schlaf fest, Kleiner Bruder

A/N: Geschrieben nachdem Dean herausgefunden hatte, dass Sam die ganze Zeit über ihn gelogen hatte, weil er Ruby nicht gesehen hatte.

Sam Winchester ist genervt. Aber dafür hat er einen wirklich guten Grund. Du siehst, er wird von Deans Schnarchen wachgehalten. Dean schnarchte nun seit einer Woche und Sam konnte das Geräusch nicht mehr ertragen. Die ersten paar Tage trank er mehr Kaffee und machte Dean nichts aus. Aber wenn das Schnarchen immer weitergeht, hat auch Sam genug davon. Er versuchte es mit Ohrstöpsel in seinen Ohren, aber nachdem er Dean beinah erschossen hatte weil er erschrak, entschied er, dass Ohrstöpsel keine gute Idee waren.

Das nächste Mal versuchte er auf der Couch zu schlafen, aber alles, was er davon bekam, war ein schmerzende Rücken und eine schlaflose Nacht voller eigener Drehung. Dean dagegen schlief ohne irgendwelche Probleme und wurde sogar besser mit der Jagd, aber er bemerkte auch, dass Sam langsamer und nachlässiger wurde. Dean fragte Sam, was mit ihm los war, aber Sam antwortete nicht. Dean beschloss, es auf Sams Meckerei noch einmal abzuschütteln und ging wieder weiter, aber dieses Mal sah er nach Sams Zustand viel gründlicher nach.

"Geh schlafen, geh schlafen, geh schlafen ...",murmelte Sam leise vor sich hin.

Dean sah Sam an und sagte: "Wenn du müde bist, geh einfach schlafen."

"ICH KANN NICHT! DEIN VERDAMMTES SCHNARCHEN HÄLT MICH SCHON DIE GANZE WOCHE AUF! ICH KANN NICHT EINMAL AUF DER COUCH SCLAFEN, ODER ICH WERDE MICH, MIT MEINEM EIGENEN DREHEN, WACH GEHALTEN! ABER DAS SCHRECKLICHSTE IST, DASS ICH KEINESFALLS IN SCHLAF KANN FALLEN WENN DU NICHT ZUHAUSE BIST, WEIL ICH DANN ZU NERVÖS BIN. UND IM AUTO SCHLAFEN IST AUCH KEINE OPTION ODER DU FINDEST EIN ANDERES DING UM DICH SORGEN ZU MACHEN!“,schrie Sam, nachdem er mit Deans Kommentar seine Ruhe verloren hatte.

Dean hielt den Wagen für einen Moment an, drehte sich für eine Minute zu Sam um und ging aus dem Impala. Sam schrie nach Dean, dass er es nicht so meinte, dass es ihm leid tat zu schreien und dass es nur Schlaf war, aber Dean ging weiter und öffnete den Kofferraum. Sam wurde still und beobachtete neugierig Dean, während er sich fragte, was Dean im Koffer gesucht haben könnte. Der Kofferraum wurde von Dean vorsichtig geschlossen und Dean ging zurück zur Vorderseite, aber zu Sams Seite des Wagens.

Sam seufzte und konnte nur denken, wie Dean ihn rauswerfen wollte, nachdem er ihn so lange nervte, aber Dean öffnete die Tür und sagte zu Sam, dass er den Sicherheitsgurt anlegen und sich wohl fühlen sollte. Sam tat, was ihm gesagt wurde, immer noch verwirrt und ahnungslos. Dann schüttelte Dean etwas und legte es auf Sam. ES WAR EINE DECKE! Dean schloss Sams Tür und ging zurück zu Deans eigenem Platz. Nicht einmal eine Minute später schlief Sam ein, während Deans Musik immer noch Metallica abspielte.

"Schlaf fest, Kleiner Bruder", flüsterte Dean und zog die Decke unter Sams Kinn zurück.


End file.
